Les ailes de la destinée
by Wizard06
Summary: Warren Worthington est plus connu sous le nom d'Angel. En effet, c'est un mutant doté d'ailes. Comme pour beaucoup d'autres mutants, la vie n'est pas simple pour Warren et il devra affronter de nombreuses épreuves afin de trouver sa place dans ce monde.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour._**

**_Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction basée sur les X-men. L'idée d'écrire cette fiction m'est venue il y a peu. Mais comme j'avais énormément d'idées et d'inspiration, je me suis lancée. Pour le titre, je me suis pas vraiment encore décidée. Je vais sûrement le changer. La fiction sera centrée sur le personnage de Warren Worthington (Angel), le mutant qui possède des ailes blanches. Je l'ai toujours beaucoup aimé et comme bien souvent, je m'attache énormément aux personnages secondaires. _**

**_Pour le début de l'histoire, je me suis grandement inspirée du 3 film X-men (l'affrontement final). Pour la suite, ce sera en grande partie tirée de mon imagination. Il y aura aussi un petit morceau que je vais reprendre de l'histoire originale des Comics. _**

**_Voilà, j'espère que ma fiction vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas l'univers des X-men._**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Douleur**

Lorsque sa mère décéda, Warren eut beaucoup de mal de faire son deuil. Il fallait dire que le petit garçon n'avait que 5 ans. Cela avait été dur, très dur. Son père avait tenté tant bien que mal de le réconforter. Mais au bout du compte, la vie continuait malgré tout et le petit garçon orphelin de sa mère, avait bien dû l'accepter.

Depuis ce triste jour, Mr Worthington avait toujours été très protecteur envers son fils. Il veillait toujours à sa sécurité. Il prenait soin de le faire amener à l'école ainsi qu'aller le chercher. Sa famille étant riche, il disposait ainsi de beaucoup de moyens. Bien évidemment, il essayait d'amener de la joie dans la vie de son fils. Il voyait bien que son petit garçon était souvent triste. Après tout, rien ne remplace une mère, pas même une belle-mère ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Mr Worthington avait songé à se remarier. Mais les évènements de la vie en avaient décidé autrement et finalement, il y avait renoncé. Désormais, il voulait se consacrer entièrement à son fils ainsi qu'à ses recherches. Après tout, Worthington Industrie lui appartenait et il se devait de faire que son nom continue à prospérer. Parfois, il imaginait même qu'un jour son fils reprendrait le flambeau familiale. C'était son souhait.

Cependant, Mr Worthington vivait avec une inquiétude constante : les mutants. Chaque jour ou presque, la presse parlait d'eux. Il était très difficile dans la société actuelle de trouver un terrain d'entente avec eux. Ces derniers étaient en permanence en conflit avec eux, les humains. Et si lui en tant que grand chercheur en biologie, pouvait amener la solution qui règlerait ce conflit qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin ? C'était une question pour le moins intéressante et donc il fallait s'y intéresser de près. Enfin, au moins, sa famille ainsi que ses proches ne comptaient pas de mutants. Pour rien au monde, Mr Worthington ne le souhaitait. Pas qu'il les considérait comme des monstres comme beaucoup de gens, mais disons plutôt qu'il avait peur de ces mutants et leurs étranges pouvoirs et parfois même, de leurs apparences. À ses yeux, ce n'était pas normal, non. Ce n'était pas dans la nature humaine de devenir ainsi. Ces gens étaient tout simplement malades. Oui c'est cela.

**[...]**

Lorsque Warren fêta ses 8 ans, le souvenir de sa mère semblait à présent lointain dans l'esprit du petit garçon. Désormais, il avait de nouveau le sourire et la joie de vivre. Oh bien sûr, lorsqu'autour de lui, on évoquait le sujet des mères, cela le touchait et lui rappelait que lui, il n'en avait plus. Mise à part cela, Warren était un charmant petit garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds. En fait, il était le portrait craché de sa mère. Il était toujours très poli, extrêmement gentil mais un peu timide tout de même.

La vie semblait ainsi vouloir couler de source. Les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement. Warren racontait toujours beaucoup de choses à son père le soir lorsque ce dernier rentrait de son laboratoire. Bien qu'il fut fils unique, Warren s'était parfaitement adapté à ce statut. Parfois, il est vrai qu'il s'ennuyait un peu tout seul dans sa grande chambre mais il était habitué et puis il y avait toujours Claire, sa nounou pour l'occuper. Quand aux mutants, Warren n'en avait jamais entendu parlé car son père faisait tout pour le tenir éloigner de cela. Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer ou qu'il s'intéresse ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

Pourtant, Warren entendit malgré lui ce mot pour la première fois de sa vie dans la cour de récréation. Il jouait avec d'autres enfants à cola maya lorsque soudain, un petit garçon lança :

- Hé vous avez entendu la grande nouvelle ? Y'aurait un mutant super balèze en ville en ce moment !

Mutant ? Qu'est-ce que ce mot voulait signifier ? Cependant alors qu'il pensait que personne ne le comprendrait, Warren fut surpris de voir qu'une bonne partie des autres enfants ouvrirent de grands yeux admiratifs et se précipiter vers le garçon qui avait annoncé cela. Alors Warren s'approcha de lui également, intrigué. Mais ce qu'il entendit ne l'aida pas beaucoup plus à découvrir ce que ce mot signifiait. Il apprit néanmoins que mutant s'accompagnait du déterminant masculin et qu'un mutant aurait des pouvoirs. Mais comment cela se pouvait-il ? Ca n'existait pas n'est-ce pas ce genre de choses ?

Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir-là, la première question que Warren posa à son père fut alors tout naturellement :

- Papa. C'est quoi un mutant ?

Le petit garçon ne s'attendait nullement à une violente réaction de la part de son père. Il cracha le jus d'orange qu'il avait en bouche et se mit à tousser bruyamment. Claire, qui était encore là, avait poussé un petit cri aiguë et avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche, visiblement horrifiée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda aussitôt Warren, inquiet d'avoir posé une mauvaise question.

Mr Worthington finit par relever la tête vers son fils et le regarda d'une drôle de manière.

- Ou as-tu entendu ce mot ? lui demanda son père.

- À l'école. répondit le petit garçon.

Mr Worthington échangea un long regard de sous-entendu avec Claire. Enfin, il reposa son regard sur Warren.

- Ecoute mon garçon, ce n'est vraiment pas un sujet de conversation convenable. commença Mr Worthington.

- Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt Warren.

Mr Worthington poussa un soupir.

- J'imagine que de toute manière, tu aurais fini un jour ou l'autre par entendre parler de cela. Une petite explication ne te fera pas de mal.

Warren sourit alors, ravi que son père se décide à lui en parler.

- Un mutant est une personne humaine.

- Ah bon ? Comme toi et moi ?

- Oui.

- Mais alors pourquoi ont-ils des pouvoirs ?

- Hé bien c'est là qu'apparaît le mystère. Un être humain n'est pas censé avoir de pouvoirs. C'est pour cela que les mutants sont différents de nous.

- Alors... ils ne sont pas normaux ?

- Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment parler comme ça. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ecoute, je pense que tu en sais suffisamment comme ça. Soit gentil mon garçon, ne pose plus de question sur ce sujet et d'ailleurs, évite le tout court quand tu es dehors.

Un peu déçu, Warren hocha la tête.

Pauvre Mr Worthington, lui qui désirait une vie simple et heureuse pour son enfant, était loin de se douter que le destin de son fils était déjà tout tracé depuis sa naissance. En effet, le petit Warren était né avec le gêne X, ce qui faisait de lui un futur mutant.

Quelques jours après cette discussion, Warren commença à ressentir comme une sorte de brûlure dans son dos. Le premier, jour il n'y prêta pas garde car la douleur n'était pas vive et elle était vite partie. Le deuxième jour, la douleur revint plus forte ainsi que plus longtemps. Le soir, il eut de terrible démangeaison. Il se gratta mais ses doigts rencontrèrent alors quelque chose. Quelque chose de dur et de mou à la fois. Terriblement inquiet, il n'osa ni regarder ni appeler son père ou Claire. Il s'empressa de mettre son pyjama et d'aller se coucher. Mais le lendemain, les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas. La douleur devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter et il lui semblait que les choses qui lui poussaient dans le dos avaient grandi. Son impression se confirma quand il vit dans le miroir une légère bosse au niveau de ses omoplates. La peur s'empara de lui. Que devait-il faire ? En parler à son père ? Non, il était certain que ce dernier réagirait violemment. Non, il devait régler ça tout seul. Il enfila un pull et descendit déjeuner. Son père était présent.

- Hé bien tu te lèves tard mon garçon.

- Désolé.

- Sa va ? Je te trouve un peu pâle.

- Oui sa va. J'ai juste pas assez dormi.

- Fais attention à toi dans ce cas.

- D'accord.

Mr Wortgington se leva pour aller travailler. La journée fut terrible pour Warren. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer et par moments, il avait failli crier, tellement qu'il avait mal. Le soir, cela devint insupportable. Il monta rapidement s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se précipitant vers son lit, il se mit à crier de toutes ses forces en mordant sa couverture afin d'atténuer les cris. À présent, ce n'était plus qu'une simple douleur, non cela allait bien au-delà. Sa peau lui brûlait. Il avait l'impression qu'on le battait au fer. C'était insupportable. À chaque instant, il lui semblait que la douleur s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa peau, dans sa chair. S'il n'y avait pas de sang, il était certain qu'à la place sa peau était devenue rouge vif. Et si cela ne guérissait jamais ? Que ferait-il ? Warren ne parvint pas à dormir de la nuit. Il avait réussi à échapper à son père en lui expliquant qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'il souhaitait aller dormir au plus vite.

Le lendemain, comme c'était samedi, il traîna au lit et fit semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit son père partir. Alors tout doucement, il émergea de son lit, la peur au ventre. Et maintenant ? Il devait se débarrasser des choses dans son dos avant que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive. Etrangement, ce matin, la douleur s'était enfin atténuée. À présent, il ressentait simplement de légères démangeaisons. Toujours aussi doucement, Warren sortit de sa chambre. Il réunit autant de matériaux coupants qu'il put comme des couteaux, des cisailles et même le rasoir de son père avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il prit soin de verrouiller la porte. Claire, qui était aussi la femme de ménage, venait souvent le samedi s'assurer que Warren n'avait besoin de rien quand son père s'absentait. Ensuite, il sortit autant de chiffon, de pansements et d'alcool qu'il put. Il en aurait sûrement besoin vu les outils dont il s'était emparés. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'allait pas être simple mais que surtout, cela serait douloureux...

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Pour tout ceux qui ont vu X-men 3, je suppose que la fin de ce chapitre vous ait familier. Pour le début, un contexte de base s'imposait tout naturellement.**

**La prochaine fois, le père de Warren découvrira donc que son fils est un mutant. Comment réagira t-il ? Que se passera t-il ? Réponse au prochain chapitre ;)**

**Enjoy**


	2. Révélation

_**Bonsoir**** !**_

_**Oui, l'heure à laquelle je vous poste ce deuxième chapitre est déjà bien avancée chez moi :D**_

_**Etant donné que j'ai mon autre fiction sur Harry Potter ainsi que quelques OS en cours de route, je ne pense pas faire une très grande fiction. Pour l'instant, je ne sais vraiment pas combien de chapitres je vais faire. Sinon, je pensais aussi à la faire en deux parties. Enfin, je ne sais vraiment pas pour le moment. Je verrais en temps et en heure.**_

_**Attention, au début de ce chapitre il y a un passage un peu dur. D'ailleurs, ce passage vous sera familier une fois de plus si vous avez vu le film.**_

_**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas l'univers des X-men.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Révélation**

Prenant une grande inspiration, Warren se regarda dans la glace. Il n'avait pas très bonne mine ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant étant donné que depuis trois jours, il ne mangeait pas grand chose et qu'il ne dormait pas davantage. Des larmes séchées de douleurs s'étaient coincées aux coins de ses yeux. Le cœur battant, Warren retira son pyjama. Il se regarda à nouveau dans la glace et tâta de sa main droite les choses dans son dos. Cela avait encore grandi. À présent, il sentait quelque chose de doux et d'agréable à toucher. On aurait dit des plumes. Des plumes ? Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir de plumes dans son dos, n'est-ce pas ?

La peur au ventre, Warren finit par se retourner pour voir enfin qu'est-ce qui poussait ainsi dans son dos. Ce qui vit, fut au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Bien qu'elles étaient petites, il voyait très clairement que deux ailes aux plumes blanches lui poussaient dans le dos.

Warren ne comprit pas. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Comment pouvait-il avoir des ailes dans le dos ? Ce n'était pas normal. Il était un humain et les humains n'avaient pas ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis soudain la réponse lui vint très clairement. _Mutant_. Il était un mutant voilà l'explication. Son père lui avait expliqué l'autre jour que les mutants étaient différents des humains.

Un mutant lui ? Non ! Non, non et non ! Cela ne pouvait pas être ! Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit, _lui. _C'était mal, très mal. Oh ! Que dirait son père ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Son père ne devait pas savoir. Il devait enlever ces horreurs avant qu'il ne rentre. Il devait le faire maintenant.

- Warren ? Tu es là ? demanda soudain la voix de Claire derrière la porte.

- Oui, c'est moi. répondit le petit garçon.

- Tout va bien ? Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui oui ! Je crois juste que je vais rester un moment dans les toilettes au cas où.

- D'accord. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

- Oui.

Lorsqu'il entendit Claire s'éloigner, il se détendit un peu. Bon il devait le faire. Pas question de reculer. Se saisissant d'une lame particulièrement tranchante de sa main gauche, il attrapa de son autre main son aile droite et il enfonça la lame dedans. Douleur. Cela recommençait encore. Quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulèrent sur la lame et sur sa main. À sa vue, le petit garçon se mit à trembler. Il vit également deux plumes blanches qui étaient tombées par terre à ses pieds. Sa respiration s'accéléra et la panique le prit à nouveau. Que faisait-il au juste ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? S'il saignait, cela voulait dire qu'il venait de s'infliger une blessure. Ces ailes faisaient parties de lui. Parties de lui ? Non ! Impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. À nouveau, Warren se saisit de la lame et recommença le geste, arrachant d'autres plumes au passage.

Il recommença ainsi la même manœuvre, plantant la lame aiguisée dans sa propre chair.

Au bout d'un moment, il constata qu'autour de lui, il y avait pas mal de plumes mais aussi du sang. Il regarda ses mains. Elles avaient aussi du sang. Alors il prit le temps de s'observer dans le miroir. Ses petites ailes d'abord blanches étaient à présent rougies par le sang et à certains endroits, elles étaient mutilées. Il y avait des trous et la peau sous les plumes saignaient à vif. À cette nouvelle vue, la tête de Warren se mit à tourner. Il lâcha pour la deuxième fois la lame de sa main et se précipita alors sur les toilettes pour y vomir. Horrible. Il se sentait mal à présent. La peur lui rongeait l'estomac et la vue du sang et de la chair mutilée le rendaient malade.

À cet instant, il entendit du bruit à l'extérieur. Qui était-ce ? Claire qui revenait voir comment il allait ?

- Warren ?

C'était son père. Oh non ! La panique reprit le dessus et Warren se leva précipitamment.

- Oui ? répondit-il en essayant d'adopter un ton calme.

- Claire m'a dit que tu étais là. Sa va ?

- Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sors bientôt. Encore un petit moment.

- D'accord.

Et Mr Worthington s'éloigna. Soulagement. Cependant, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Soit il arrêtait tout et tentait de cacher encore quelques temps ces ailes, soit il les arrachait maintenant, pour en finir.

Warren choisit la deuxième option. Puisque il était arrivé là, autant finir le travail. Rassemblant le peu de force et de courage qui lui restaient, il attrapa cette fois une cisaille. Il allait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Cependant, son regard retomba à nouveau sur les plumes et le sang par terre. Et lorsque il releva la tête, il vit à nouveau l'état de son dos. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir, mais alors vraiment pas. Par endroits, il s'était loupé et il avait griffé et planté le métal dans sa peau d'humain. Il faillit à nouveau défaillir mais sa main fut plus rapide.

Et pour la troisième fois, il enfonça le fer dans sa chair. La cisaille entra en contact avec une partie de la chair particulièrement à vif. Il eut mal, très mal. Il réussit néanmoins à étouffer en partie son cri. Alors il tira de toutes ses forces. Hélas, il ne parvint pas à arracher son aile mais il l'entailla encore un peu plus profondément. Il lâcha la cisaille qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Tant pis. Il fallait essayer autre chose. Le rasoir. Oui, il allait enlever toutes ces plumes et peut-être qu'ainsi, ce serait plus facile de couper ces foutues ailes.

La tâche fut plus ardue que prévu. En plus, à chaque fois que la lame entrait en contact avec sa chair, il avait des spasmes et des tremblements. Finalement, le rasoir se coinça et Warren tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Il réussit à retirer le rasoir mais il vit alors avec horreur que la lame, elle, elle était restée coincée dans ses plumes.

Nouveaux pas dans le corridor. Mais cette fois, on toqua à la porte.

- Warren ? Tout va bien mon garçon ?

Warren ne répondit pas. Il recommençait à paniquer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans ? demanda alors son père.

- Je fais rien papa, je sors.

- Enfin ! Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu es là. lui fit remarquer Mr Worthington.

Nouveau silence.

- Ouvre la porte. Warren. ordonna alors son père.

- Oui ! Attend ! répondit Warren qui stoppa tout.

Il se mit à attraper la lame, les cisailles et le rasoir qu'il tenta de remettre dans la boîte. Geste qui fit du bruit.

- Ouvre la porte tout de suite. s'impatienta derrière la porte son père.

Mais Warren se contenta de continuer son geste.

- Warren.

La porte se mit à trembler mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas car elle était fermée à clé.

- Tu vas me laisser entrer ! ordonna encore son père.

Pas de réponse.

- Ouvre cette porte ! cria cette fois Mr Worthington.

Cependant, il décida d'enfoncer la porte et au moment où il entra, il vit deux choses : premièrement, son fils tentait de ranger une boîte dans le tiroir mais surtout ce qu'il y avait dans son dos.

Warren se retourna aussitôt, regardant son père avec son visage pâle et terrifié. Ce dernier le regarda un moment avant de prendre une terrible expression sur son visage. Alors Warren fondit en larme. Mr Wortgington aperçut alors à ce moment les plumes blanches ainsi que le sang sur le sol.

- Oh seigneur. Pas toi. dit-il finalement ayant beaucoup de mal à accepter ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Papa, je suis désolé. se lamenta le petit garçon entre deux sanglots.

Mr Worthington soupira longuement et regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Malgré le sang, il pouvait clairement voir deux ailes pousser dans le dos de son fils. Il était un mutant. Un vrai malheur.

Mr Worthington resta quelques secondes sur place, ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir. Cette révélation le laissait complètement abasourdi. Plus encore, un véritable choc.

Finalement, il se ressaisit et vint à la rencontre de son fils. Il se pencha et le serra dans ses bras. Warren s'y réfugia pour y déverser ses larmes.

- Sa va aller mon garçon. Papa est là. Je te promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider. On trouvera un moyen de te débarrasser de ça.

Pour Warren, ses paroles étaient un véritable réconfort. C'était ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. De plus, il était bien trop petit pour juger de lui-même. Il se fiait entièrement à son père et à partir de ce jour-là, tout ce qu'il souhaita, c'était de pouvoir être débarrassé de ces ailes. Aussi, il se mit à haïr ses ailes aux plumes blanches.

Les jours heureux semblaient désormais loin, très loin comme le souvenir de sa mère. Il lui semblait qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Quelques jours après cet évènement, Mr Worthington conduisit son fils à son laboratoire. Il fit examiner son fis.

- Tu peux te rhabiller mon garçon. lui dit gentiment le Dr Rao.

Warren remit donc ses vêtements et regarda son père. Il avait un air grave sur le visage.

- Attend-moi à l'extérieur. Je dois parler avec le Dr Rao. lui dit son père.

Warren obéit et alla sagement attendre son père dans l'autre pièce. Mais la porte ne se referma pas complètement et les échos des voix des adultes lui parvinrent. Alors, tout naturellement, la curiosité l'emporta et il écouta à la porte.

- Alors ? demandait son père.

- Mr Worthington, vous savez aussi bien que moi ce que cela signifie.

- Oui je sais. Mais je veux des réponses. Que peut-on faire ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ne peut-on pas _les _lui enlever ?

Le Dr Rao poussa un soupir.

- Sa ne réglera pas complètement le problème, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

- Peut-être mais au moins, il n'aura plus à souffrir à cause de ces choses !

- Il est trop jeune ! Une opération d'une telle envergure peut avoir de graves conséquences. En plus, la mutation se développe complètement à l'adolescence. Je regrette Monsieur, mais pour l'heure, je ne peux rien faire pour votre fils. Il va devoir apprendre à grandir avec ça.

La conversation sembla prendre fin et Warren s'empressa de s'éloigner de la porte. Quand son père sortit, il avait la mine furieuse. Warren n'osa pas l'interroger. D'ailleurs, il avait plus ou moins comprit l'essentiel. On ne pouvait rien pour lui. Du moins, pour le moment.

La vie changea du tout au tout pour Warren. Son père mit en place tous les moyens nécessaires afin de cacher ses ailes et donc, son côté mutant. Il l'enleva de son école public et l'inscrivit dans une école privée, là où on avait l'œil sur lui. Il vécut mal cette décision et il se sentit emprisonné, enchaîné loin du monde. Il lui semblait qu'on le mettait, dans un sens, dans une cage. Ses moindres faits et gestes étaient surveillés. En somme, tout avait été mis en place pour éviter un scandale. Son père s'arrangea pour cacher la vérité aux médias. Ainsi, personne à part dans l'entourage proche, ne sut que le fils de Warren Jr Worthington était un mutant.

Son père s'arrangea également pour qu'il n'ait aucun contact avec d'autres mutants car selon lui, ce n'était pas bien. Ainsi Warren ne rencontra jamais d'autres mutants durant son enfance. Sa vie se résumait à son école fermée où les gens le surveillaient sans cesse, ainsi qu'à sa maison où son père prenait soin de le garder. Les rares fois où il était autorisé à sortir, il était bien évidemment accompagné. Ses ailes étaient soigneusement attachés dans son dos et il portait toujours un pull ou une veste pour camoufler la légère bosse que formaient ses ailes.

À l'école, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Il y avait bien quelques autres élèves, mais ces derniers l'évitaient et ils étaient assez étranges comme enfants. Warren en avait presque peur. C'est pourquoi il préférait garder ses distances. À la maison, il passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre à se morfondre. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup lorsqu'il ne faisait pas ses devoirs car, il n'avait plus le moral pour jouer. Claire faisait de son mieux pour le distraire, mais désormais, ce n'était plus suffisant. Elle aussi d'ailleurs, semblait changée. Warren avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de prendre ses distances avec lui. Sans doute parce qu'il était un mutant. La vie est bien cruelle en somme. De temps en temps, il pensait aux autres mutants. Il se demandait à quoi ils ressemblaient. Est-ce qu'eux aussi avaient une apparence différente ou alors est-ce que certains avaient la même que les humains ? Et puis quelle était leur vie à eux ? Étaient-ils malheureux comme lui ? Se sentaient-ils souillés comme lui ? Avaient-ils eu du réconfort ? Arrivaient-ils à vivre normalement et à s'accepter ? Tout ça, lui, il aimerait bien le savoir.

Warren aurait ainsi bien aimé rencontrer ses semblables pour savoir comment eux, géraient leur situation. Et puis peut-être qu'entre eux, ils pouvaient se comprendre et se consoler. Mais son père ne le voulait pas. Et Warren aurait bien aimé savoir pour quelles raisons exactement. Avait-il peur lui ?

* * *

**_La prochaine fois, le temps s'accéléra et Warren deviendra un adolescent._**

**_Au passage, n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques constructives sur ma fiction. Que ce soit au niveau de la syntaxe et de l'orthographe ou au niveau de l'histoire en elle-même._**

**_Enjoy :D_**


	3. Futur

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_Voici le chapitre 3 de cette fiction. _**

**_Dans ce chapitre, Warren grandit et arrive à l'adolescence._**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Futur**

Ainsi la vie s'écoula pour Warren, confiné dans sa bulle. En grandissant, il comprit mieux l'ampleur que tout cela représentait mais comme il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il avait peur et il ne comprenait pas non plus tout. C'était assez dur pour lui d'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'accepter. Lui, il voulait que son père soit fier de lui et puisse réellement l'aimer. Car oui, Warren avait l'impression qu'à cause qu'il était un mutant, son propre père n'arrivait pas à l'aimer comme il le devrait. Il était souvent distant et parfois il était dur voir sec. Et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer sa souffrance. Si on lui donnait le choix de recommencer cette vie, il choisirait sans hésiter d'être un humain normal. Et ces ailes, ces foutues ailes qui grandissaient en même temps que lui. Franchement, il ne les aimait pas. Il avait pensé qu'avec le temps, il finirait par les accepter. Mais non rien à faire. Elles lui gâchaient sa vie et chaque jour qui s'écoulait, il les détestait un peu plus. D'autant plus qu'elles devenaient de plus en plus encombrantes étant donné leur croissance.

À 12 ans, Warren entra dans la middle school (premier cycle du secondaire). Comme pour son école primaire, il fut envoyé dans une école privée. Il continuait à dissimuler ses ailes sous ses habits. À ce propos, il remarqua rapidement que ces dernières étaient très flexibles. Il n'avait aucun mal à les plier et d'ailleurs, elles ne le gênaient pas tant que ça. Le seul petit ennui, c'était la légère bosse qu'elles formaient dans son dos.

Un jour, il se trouva que la voiture qui venait généralement le reprendre après l'école, ne vint pas. Warren pensa qu'elle avait eu du retard. Alors il attendit sagement. Mais il eut beau attendre, elle ne vint toujours pas. Le jour commençait à baisser et le ciel se mit soudain à gronder. Le jeune garçon leva les yeux au ciel et vit avec agacement qu'il allait se mettre à pleuvoir.

Alors il décida de rentrer seul, à pied. De toute manière, il connaissait le chemin bien qu'il aurait certainement pour une heure de marche.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le ciel se mit à pleuvoir. Warren se protégea du mieux qu'il put de la pluie tout en continuant sa route.

Lorsqu'il arriva une heure et demi plus tard à la maison, la pluie avait redoublé avec force et le tonnerre grondait. Mais étrangement, lui, il n'avait pas eu peur. Il n'avait pas eu non plus froid. Pourtant, on était en fin d'hiver et le temps était encore assez glacial.

En entrant dans la maison, complètement mouillé des pieds à la tête, il entendit la voix grave de son père. Ce dernier semblait terriblement en colère.

- Comment ça on est pas allé le chercher ?

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur. lui répondit la pauvre Claire.

- Donc, mon fils est quelque part dehors on ne sait où ? continuait Mr Worthington sur le même ton furieux.

- Eh bien...

- Il n'y a pas de " eh bien " ! Il faut immédiatement aller le chercher.

Warren décida à ce moment de se montrer. Il s'avança jusqu'au salon. Ses chaussures qui faisaient du bruit, attirèrent l'attention de son père et de Claire.

- Warren ?

Mr Worthington se précipita vers son fils.

- Mais... d'où viens-tu mon garçon ?

- De l'école papa.

- Tu... tu es rentré à pied ?

- Oui.

- Et le chauffeur qui vient normalement te prendre ?

- Il n'est pas venu.

- Très bien. Il faut immédiatement te changer. Mon dieu, mais tu as dû prendre froid par cette pluie battante !

Warren ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour faire part à son père de ses aventures. Il monta à l'étage pour prendre une douche.

Plus tard, lorsque Warren redescendit, il vit son père en grande conversation au téléphone. Une fois de plus son père n'était pas disponible. Il se retourna vers Claire.

- Papa sait pourquoi on n'est pas venu me chercher ?

- Il paraît que le conducteur a eu un accident.

- Quoi ?! Mais il va bien ?

- Oui. Bon allez viens, je vais te servir à dîner. Demain, c'est moi qui t'emmènerai à l'école.

Personne ne s'étonna du fait que Warren ne tomba pas malade après cet épisode. Le jeune garçon avait tenté d'en parler à son père, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps pour cela. Finalement, il décida de laisser tomber. De toute manière, son père ne posait jamais de question sur sa condition de mutant. Et c'était bien dommage. Il avait besoin de parler de tout cela à quelqu'un. Et il ne le pouvait pas.

À l'école, Warren ne pouvait pas participer aux leçons de sport et encore moins à la piscine. Autrement, on verrait ses ailes. Son père avait trouvé une bonne excuse pour lui en dispenser. Parfois, on se posait des questions sur son compte mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Pendant ces heures où il était dispensé, il regardait avec mélancolie les autres enfants jouer au basket, courir ou encore plonger dans le bassin d'une piscine. Et lui aussi, il aurait bien aimé faire toutes ces choses. Mais c'était impossible. Et tout ça, une fois de plus, à cause de ses ailes. Maudites soient-elles !

Environ une année après l'incident de la voiture, Warren rencontra enfin son premier mutant. Pour lui, ce fut tout simplement extraordinaire.

Ce jour-là, exceptionnellement, il devait rentrer seul à la maison. Et comme il faisait beau, il décida de faire un petit détour. Il passa près d'un parc qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Il y vit de loin trois autres jeunes. D'abord, il n'y prêta nullement attention. Puis il entendit les échos de leurs voix venir jusqu'à lui :

- Hey le mutant !

Alors il s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux. Il remarqua alors qu'un des trois était en retrait. Sans doute celui qui était le mutant. Intrigué, Warren s'approcha un peu. Il était clair que la situation allait tourner à la dispute et peut-être même à la bagarre.

Le garçon en retrait regardait les deux autres d'un air grave.

- Je n'ai pas que cela à faire. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Te mettre une bonne raclée.

- Peuh !

Et le jeune garçon tourna le dos aux deux autres et commença à partir. Mais les deux autres bondirent aussitôt en avant et l'un d'eux frappa le mutant dans le dos. C'était un coup lâche. Ce dernier se releva aussitôt et fit face à ses adversaires.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ?

- Toi !

- Je suis autant chez moi que chez toi ici pauvre idiot ! Maintenant, fichez-moi la paix.

Le mutant essaya une fois de plus de s'en aller mais les deux autres le retinrent. Le pauvre garçon se défendit du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à ce qu'il perde le contrôle de lui-même. Son aspect physique changea. Il se mit à grossir ou plutôt à enfler. Son volume doubla et il n'eut aucun mal à repousser les deux autres. Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas se contrôler car il repoussa violemment les deux autres. L'un heurta de plein fouet un arbre. Une grosse bosse se forma sur son front.

- Monstre ! cracha alors l'autre en prenant la fuite.

Il aida son compagnon à se relever et tous prirent la fuite. Le mutant mit un certain temps à retrouver son aspect normal. Warren décida alors de sortir de sa cachette et d'aller à son encontre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait enfin l'occasion de parler avec un autre mutant. Il ne voulait vraiment pas louper cette occasion.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui, il vit le garçon rassembler ses affaires étalées au sol tout en poussant un soupir.

- Heu. commença Warren.

Le garçon se redressa aussitôt. Il était sur la défensive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda t-il.

- Je... je viens de voir ce qui s'est passé et ...

- Alors toi aussi tu veux me chercher des noises c'est ça ? l'interrompit-il.

- Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout. En fait, moi aussi je...

- Ouais c'est ça. Bon je dois y aller. Salut.

Et le garçon s'en alla laissant Warren. Ce dernier fut tellement surpris de cette réaction qu'il ne dit rien. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait dû rattraper le garçon pour le convaincre. Mais il n'eut pas cette force nécessaire. Warren qui était toujours très solitaire, n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de courage. Il avait toujours été ce garçon renfermé et timide.

Lorsqu'il rentra le soir, il était un peu triste. Son père le remarqua. Une des rares fois en fait.

- Warren ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon garçon ?

- Bonsoir. Rien, ce n'est rien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Je me sens pas très bien c'est tout.

Warren n'avait pas du tout envie de partager cela avec son père. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était inutile. Son père s'emporterait et lui dirait qu'il ne doit pas s'approcher des autres mutants. En somme, il ne comprendrait pas ce que lui pouvait bien ressentir, comme toujours. Son père ne cherchait jamais à savoir comment son fils vivait tout cela.

Au grand désarroi de Warren, il ne revit plus le mutant qu'il avait vu dans le parc. Et c'était bien dommage. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. En plus, ces derniers temps, il y avait pas mal de conflits dans le monde. On parlait plus que d'habitude du cas des mutants. Plus étrange encore, son père ne cessait de soupirer lorsqu'il voyait cela et il disait toujours :

- Ces pauvres gens... Si seulement on pouvait les aider.

Mais le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'était que Mr Worthington ne semblait pas considérer son fils comme tous ces autres mutants. Lui, il était encore un autre cas en quelques sortes. Bien sûr, il ne le voyait pas comme un être humain normal. C'était assez déroutant en somme.

Malgré tout cela, Warren n'en voulait pas à son père. Il savait que ce dernier l'aimait même s'il ne parvenait pas à le lui montrer. Bien qu'il souffrait énormément de sa situation, il savait que son père souffrait également.

Et puis un beau jour, il fut question d'avenir en classe. En effet, Warren avait atteint sa dernière année de la middle school. Il lui restait seulement quelques mois. Aussi, le professeur leur parla de leur avenir.

- C'est un moment important pour vous. Il faut décider si vous voulez faire des études et dans ce cas, fréquenter le lycée. Ou alors, commencer une formation pour pouvoir travailler. C'est vous qui devez savoir ce que vous voulez faire. Bien sûr, nous les professeurs, nous sommes là pour vous aider dans vos choix.

Pour Warren, la réponse était très simple. Il voulait aller au lycée. Il en avait toujours eu envie. En plus, si son père souhaitait qu'il reprenne Worthington Industrie, il était un peu obligé de faire des études.

Ce soir-là, Warren attendit avec impatience la venue de son père. Il était très excité à l'idée d'aller au lycée. Mais cette fois, il voulait aller dans une école public. Il en avait marre de devoir fréquenter le privé. Il voulait se mêler aux autres jeunes de son âge. Même s'il n'était pas un humain normal. Après tout, il y avait de fortes chances pour que d'autres mutants s'inscrivent aussi, incognito.

- Bonsoir. dit-il lorsqu'il vit son père finalement rentrer.

- Ah ! Warren ! Tu tombes bien mon garçon. J'ai à te parler.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Très bien. Allons nous installer au salon. Claire ?

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Apportez-nous quelques rafraîchissements.

- Bien Monsieur.

Warren suivit son père au salon et s'installa face à lui.

- Il faut que je te parle d'une chose très importante.

D'après le visage sérieux que venait de prendre son père, il semblait que cela était effectivement important.

- Cela concerne ta... maladie.

- Ma maladie ? répéta Warren en fronçant les sourcils.

Depuis quelques temps et surtout depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet autre mutant, Warren avait commencé à réfléchir sur son être. Était-il vraiment malade ? Lui, il ne le pensait pas en fin de compte. Il existait beaucoup d'autres mutants et certains vivaient très bien. C'était donc absurde de dire qu'il était malade.

- Oui. Il faut que je t'annonce que je pense peut-être trouver la solution à ton problème.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Après toutes mes recherches, je pense qu'il est possible de mettre au point un antidote contre le gêne X. Autrement dit, vous redeviendrez des humains ordinaires.

Alors c'était possible après tout ? Pour Warren, c'était sûrement la meilleure nouvelle qu'il avait entendu depuis bien longtemps. Même s'il commençait à s'habituer à ses ailes, il n'hésiterait pas à choisir une vie ordinaire et heureuse. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait au plus profond de lui. Et rien d'autres.

Le jeune homme sourit et son père esquiva à son tour un fin sourire. Chose rare chez lui.

- Et toi de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Eh bien, je voulais te parler de mon avenir.

- C'est bien. Continue.

- J'aimerai faire des études.

- Tu m'en vois ravi mon garçon. Tu vas donc t'inscrire au lycée ?

- Oui ! Et en fait, je voudrais aller dans un lycée public.

Là, le visage souriant de son père retrouva ses traits habituels.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux aller dans un lycée public. répéta Warren.

- Non.

- Qu... quoi ?

- Il est hors de question que tu fréquentes le public. Tu le pourras si je mets au point cet antidote.

- Mais c'est différent ! Je ne suis plus un enfant !

- Tu n'es pas non plus un adulte.

- J'ai 15 ans !

- Parfaitement ! Tu as 15 ans et tu te dois de m'obéir pleinement. Tu iras dans un lycée privé.

- Je refuse !

- Tu obéiras car tu es encore mineur et c'est moi qui décide. Fin de la discussion.

C'était en effet inutile d'insister. Il ne gagnerait pas. Déçu, Warren quitta rapidement le salon pour gagner sa chambre.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois, Warren fera une action qui obligera son père à accepter ses choix. **_

_**Sinon, n'oubliez pas de me faire des remarques ! Elles sont les bienvenues, si bien entendu elles sont constructives ;)**_

_**Enjoy :)**_


End file.
